


Shape of You

by genovianprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Chubby Kink, Chubby Shiro (Voltron), Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Light Bondage, M/M, Top Adam (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Shiro (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, feederism, literally just one slap but just in case, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince
Summary: Shiro can't get laid. Luckily, his best friend Yuki has given him a gift card for a prostitution service.





	Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amorremanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Kassie. Yuki is an OC who belongs to Kassie and she graciously let me borrow him briefly for her birthday fic XD Love you girl!!

Shiro sighed as he scrolled through Grindr, checking out profiles of various, nearby men. He really wanted someone to just push him down and fuck the daylights out of him, but that proved difficult for someone like him. One: he was Asian. Plenty of Grindr guys were racist as all get out, either having “yellow fever” or “no Asians” on their profiles. Two: he was kinda chubby. Maybe around 70 pound heavier than he should have been for his height. Many guys also had “no fats” in their profiles. Three: he was tall. Ridiculously tall. And strong. Most guys expected him to be a top, or at least, a dom. But he was quite the opposite.   
  
Finding someone who was willing to fuck a tall, fat, Asian, subby bottom on Grindr was damn near impossible.   
  
He sighed, eyeing the email with the gift card in it that his old platonic love, Yuki, had sent him.  _ In case you’re ever lonely and I’m not available, these guys are pretty good. Here’s a free night on me, Fuckhead. _   
  
Shiro’s lips twitched upward at the note and he shook his head. God, he loved Yuki. The nickname held no heat; he’d long ago accepted it with good grace. It was more a fond calling than a true insult.   
  
He sighed again and finally got back on his laptop, scrutinizing the website. They seemed legit, with thorough screenings for clients and extremely good matching services for someone to get exactly the right person for their sexual needs.   
  
_ Well, _ he thought,  _ here goes nothing. _   
  
*****   
  
A week later and Shiro paced the length of the rather large hotel room, anxiety welling up in his chest. He wanted this so badly. After going through pages and pages of kinks he wanted to have thrown at him tonight, he was absolutely excited to have, well, his best sex fantasy come true (on some levels, anyway, as he doubted the agency employed any actual aliens with real tentacle cocks), but some parts of him couldn’t help but be nervous about it.   
  
Sure, he’d had one-night-stands, but hiring a prostitute? Even a high-class one? That was something he’d never done.    
  
A knock on the door startled him and he whirled around with a sharp inhale.  _ Okay, okay, you can do this. _ He opened the door, smiling shyly.  _ Oh no. He’s really cute. _

“Are you Takashi Shirogane?” the man asked, a suave smile on his lips.   
  
“Er, yeah, that’s me,” he said, standing to the side. “Please, come in.”   
  
“Good to meet you, Takashi. I’m Adam.” He smiled a little more warmly as he strode in, placing the “do not disturb” sign on the doorknob and then shutting the door.   
  
The way Adam said his name sent shivers down Shiro’s back.   
  
“G-Good to meet you too,” he stuttered. “Um, so… I’ve never done this sort of thing before, I don’t—”   
  
“Shh.” Adam place a finger over Shiro’s lips, silencing him. “I’ll take care of you, Shiro. Just listen to me and everything will go swimmingly.”   
  
“Oh, does the hotel have a swimming pool?” Shiro asked jokingly before he could stop himself.   
  
Adam chuckled. “Oh, you’re cute. Now, why don’t you go undress and get on the bed, Takashi? Tell me, did you already have dinner?”   
  
Shiro licked his lips. “Yeah.” He forced himself to move, taking a deep breath to try and regain control of himself, and started to strip. The room was a bit chilly, at first, but he quickly adapted and sat on the bed, awkwardly crossing his legs.   
  
Adam smirked. “Good boy. Tell me, what was it you had for dinner?” he asked, unzipping his duffle bag and rifling through it.   
  
Shiro’s face heated up. “I didn’t actually have that much,” he admitted, “I was too nervous about tonight and didn’t want to, y’know, throw up or anything when you started, um. Feeding me.”   
  
He shuddered and continued, “I had, um. Three slices of a meat lover’s pizza, leftovers from last night. And I had two of the garlic breadsticks. Probably about a liter of Pepsi, too.”   
  
“That wasn’t much? God, no wonder you’re such a fat, disgusting slut,” Adam said idly, continuing to dig.   
  
Shiro stiffened and groaned, caught off guard by the casual way Adam said the filthy words. Fuck. Hesitantly, he reached between his legs, letting them fall open, and stroked his slowly hardening cock. When his fingers hit the base, he could feel how wet he already was and he shuddered.   
  
“I don’t recall giving you permission to touch yourself, Takashi,” Adam called out, finally standing from the floor. He held silken rope in one hand, and a box of mini, bite-sized, chocolate cupcakes with chocolate frosting in the other. Smirking at Shiro, he stepped close.   
  
Shiro stopped the movements of his hand and swallowed nervously. “Uh, huh, sorry Adam.”   
  
Adam brushed Shiro’s bangs away from his face, smiling more genuinely. “Mm, you’re forgiven for now. Brat. Lay back so I can tie you up, be a good boy, hm?”   
  
Shiro’s breath hitched and he laid back immediately, placing his wrists together and putting his arms above his head. Adam bent and kissed Shiro thoroughly as he tied Shiro’s hands together and then to the headboard. Shiro moaned into the kiss and bucked his hips up, desperately seeking friction, but Adam pulled away quickly.   
  
“Ah-ah,” he said, shaking his finger at Shiro, “None of that. From what I heard, you didn’t even have your dessert yet. I’m going to need to stuff you first.”   
  
Shiro groaned again. “Fuck, Adam… this is…”    
  
Adam chuckled. “Shh, Takashi. Let me take care of you. A growing boy needs to feed his appetite, after all, right?” he said, running his hand over Shiro’s stomach.   
  
Shiro whined.   
  
“Even if you are only growing one way now.” Adam grinned and picked up the box of mini cupcakes. “There’s 24 in here. I expect you to eat them all, Takashi. Do you think you can do that for me?”   
  
Shiro nodded rapidly. “Yes, absolutely, sir. Please.”   
  
“Eager to please. Let’s see if that lasts,” Adam replied, picking up the first cupcake. “Ready?”   
  
“Yeah.” Shiro opened his mouth wide and Adam gently placed the first one in his mouth. It was chewed and swallowed within two seconds and Shiro opened his mouth again, eager for more. Adam grinned and placed the next one in.   
  
This continued in the same vein until cupcake number sixteen, when Shiro started to slow, enthusiasm waning as his stomach strained to contain all that Adam was putting into it. He licked his lips and opened his mouth a little nervously, breathing deep and slow. Adam just gave him the net one, keeping an eye on him, and nodding approvingly when Shiro chewed and swallowed, even though he was considerably slower, now.   
  
By the twentieth, though, Shiro was whining and trying to curl up as the pain in his stomach grew.   
  
“Come on, Takashi. I believe in you. You can do this,” Adam said softly, holding cupcake twenty-one close to Shiro’s lips. “Just four left.”   
  
Shiro reluctantly opened his mouth again. Slowly, slowly he chewed and convinced himself to swallow, feeling bloated and hornier than a cat in heat. He just wanted relief! He couldn't even rub his own stomach tied up like this and he whimpered.   
  
“Nearly there, don’t give up now,” Adam coaxed. “You look so good Takashi, don’t give up with only three left.”   
  
Shiro inhaled sharply and nodded. “Yeah. I can do it. Keep going,” he said thickly .   
  
Adam nodded and placed the cupcake at Shiro’s lips. He shuddered and carefully took it from Adam’s fingers, chewing and swallowing. The taste by now didn’t even really register. All he could focus on was the feeling of it as it filled his mouth and slid down is throat, depositing in his overly full tummy.   
  
He took deep breaths as he forced himself through the final two cupcakes, gently licking at Adam’s fingers to get the frosting off after the last one.   
  
“You did so good, Takashi. I’m proud of you,” Adam murmured, “Would you like some water?”   
  
“Please. That was… a lot of chocolate,” he admitted, chuckling. “Really good, though.”   
  
Adam fetched a water bottle and helped Shiro drink from it. After a few gulps, he finished and sighed deeply and contentedly.    
  
“I’m not finished with you,” Adam said, kneading gently at Shiro’s stomach, “You haven’t even gotten off yet. Of course, I’m going to make sure you’re comfortable before I pound your cunt into the mattress.”   
  
Shiro gasped, the words going straight to his cock. Fuck, Adam really knew what he was doing. Then again, he supposed, it was Adam’s job. He was supposed to be good at it.   
  
“Please, Adam, I want your cock,” he whispered, “I”m okay, I just want you in me,  _ please.” _   
  
Adam eyed Shiro over the rim of his glasses. “Are you quite certain you’re ready for that?”   
  
Shiro nodded earnestly, wiggling his hips. “Yes. God, yes. Please.”   
  
Adam nodded and stepped back, undressing, then retrieved a condom from his bag. He rolled onto his thick cock and Shiro found himself staring with an open mouth.   
  
“What? Didn’t expect to get such a good cock tonight?” Adam asked as he settled himself between Shiro’s legs.   
  
Shiro strained at the ropes, wanting to touch so badly,  but unable to break free. Adam really knew how to tie a knot, he thought idly.   
  
Adam chuckled. “Do you want to be freed?” he asked quietly, “I suppose it would make things easier on you. But, hm. Do I want them to be easier on you, is the real question…”   
  
“Please,” Shiro begged, and Adam nodded.   
  
“Since you asked so nicely.” He reached up and untied Shiro, who groaned with relief and wrapped his arms around Adam’s torso.   
  
“Adam, I want you in me, please,” he begged.    
  
Adam silenced Shiro with a kiss, reaching between them to nudge at Shiro’s cock. He stroked it slowly, driving Shiro mad, and then slipped two fingers into Shiro’s cunt, ensuring he was wet and well-stretched.   
  
“So wet for me,” he breathed in Shiro’s ear, nibbling gently at his lobe, “So hard, too.” He stroked up Shiro’s cock again.   
  
Shiro bucked his hips and whined, needing more attention, more friction, desperately wanting to have Adam deep inside him. “Yes, just for you,”  he breathed, “Now just, ugh, fuck me already!”   
  
“Mm, I don’t know about that. Not when you’re being such a brat.” Adam smirked, gently rubbing his hand over Shiro’s ass. “Maybe I should spank you.”   
  
Shiro’s breath hitched. “No, no, I’ll be good,” he said quickly, “Please, Adam.”   
  
Adam hummed, giving Shiro one good spank. “A warning. Now hush, and let me take care of you.”   
  
Shiro finally relaxed a little, staring up at Adam with eagerness. “Yes, of course.”   
  
Adam fingered him gently for a little while longer than he’d really intended, but with Shiro being a brat, he had to compensate a little. He listened to Shiro whine and moan, the sounds like music to his ears. He didn’t usually get so into it with his clients, but… Shiro was different, somehow. He normally didn’t get anybody who was a feedee, and finally landing someone who hit on one of his biggest personal kinks? Well, that was definitely a factor in Adam’s higher interest. And he was definitely a ten on Adam’s attractiveness scale. He’d love nothing more than to come home to this every night, a man willing and pliant in his bed, ready to be fed until he was close to exploding and then fucked until he did.    
  
They weren’t supposed to contact clients outside the service, however, so this would likely be Adam’s only night with Shiro. Disappointing, but he’d make the most of it.    
  
He finally grabbed his cock and guided it to Shiro’s entrance, slipping in easily. Shiro moaned again and Adam nibbled at Shiro’s neck.   
  
“You’re so tight,” he whispered, “So beautiful, too.”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Mhm.” Adam smirked and then started pistoning his hips hard and fast, changing his angle slightly every few thrusts or so to see what would best make Shiro scream.   
  
Shiro was gasping and moaning beneath Adam, writhing in the throes of deep pleasure. He felt  _ so good. _ “Oh, God, Adam, please,” he whispered, unsure what he was begging for, “Feels so good!”   
  
Adam just fucked into him harder, then — Shiro yelled hoarsely, throwing his head back as his back arched.    
  
“Gotcha,” Adam whispered, keeping to the same angle. Finally, he’d picked out the best way to make Shiro  _ scream. _   
  
Problem, though: he could feel the pleasure coiling in his own gut, a warning that he was close, and he bit down on his lip, trying to stave it off somehow. He wanted Shiro to come first. He propped himself up on one arm and reached between them, toying with Shiro’s rolls of fat, watching with glinting eyes as Shiro leaned into it and gasped, moaning louder. Fuck, that sure didn’t help Adam not come, but it was a gorgeous sight.   
  
He slipped his hand down further and then toyed with Shiro’s cock once more.   
  
_ “Adam!” _ Shiro screamed, his orgasm washing over him suddenly. His legs tightened around Adam’s waist as he rode it out, clinging to the man who’d done all this for him.   
  
Adam fucked him through it, chasing his own orgasm. It didn’t take but two more thrusts with no holding back before he shouted his own release, laying over Shiro and trembling in his arms.   
  
“...That was s’good,” Shiro whispered after several long moments of them catching their breath and coming off the high.   
  
“I have to agree,” Adam whispered back with a soft chuckle, “I’m glad I could satisfy you, Takashi.”   
  
Shiro smiled. “You did amazingly… And you even kept your glasses on. Hot.”   
  
Adam snorted a laugh and finally pulled out, tossing the condom. “I’m so happy that was your favorite thing about all that,” he teased, packing up his duffle and dressing. “Until next time, Takashi.” He waved and left.   
  
Shiro sighed, snuggling into the sheets and pulling the covers over himself. He wished he had the money to do this again, to request Adam for another night, but he was lucky to have had the gift card.   
  
If only they could meet again.   
  
*****   
  
Shiro winced as his cart crashed into someone else’s and shook his head to clear it. “Hey, sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” he went to apologize, looking towards the person he’d rammed into —   
  
_ “Adam?!” _   
  
“Takashi?” Adam blinked at him, jaw dropped open slightly. “My, this… quite the turn of events.”   
  
Shiro blushed. “Hi. It’s, uh. Really good to see you outside of work,” he said delicately.   
  
Adam smiled. “Yeah? To be honest… I feel the same.”   
  
“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” Shiro admitted.    
  
“Yeah. You were… Well, let’s just say I’ve never found any interest in any of my clientele outside what I’m paid for. But you, well… You’re special, I suppose.” Adam’s smile grew wider.   
  
“Yeah? That’s great,” Shiro said, eyes lighting up, “Maybe, uh. We could trade numbers.”   
  
“Maybe,” Adam teased gently, even as he pulled out his phone. “I’m glad I was able to see you again, outside of work. The whole ‘no contact’ rule and everything.”   
  
“Me too. I don’t have the money to do that again,” he chuckled, taking Adam’s phone and texting himself, “But I don’t have to worry about that, huh?”   
  
“Well, as long as you buy me dinner.” Adam took his phone back and set the contact. “I have to finish shopping for now or else my roommate will get cranky, but… We’ll be seeing each other again soon, hm?”   
  
“Yeah. For sure.” Shiro grinned. He  _ really _ had to thank Yuki for this.


End file.
